choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Chopped Family Feud
In a Chopped first, two pairs of brothers compete to see which chef family prevails. In the first round, the competitors must come up with oodles of ideas for falooda noodles. In the entree down, the judges watch eagerly to see how the three plates of steak and cinnamon rolls will turn out. With family pride and bragging rights looming large, the last two chefs must make desserts from a Greek pudding and a Japanese candy. Contestants *Joey Campanaro, El Farro De los Animales *Lou Campanaro, Philadelphia Animal Welfare Society *Kent Rathbun, March of Dimes *Kevin Rathbun, Atlanta Community Food Bank Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Amanda Freitag *Marc Murphy Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Cape Gooseberries, Falooda Glass Noodles, Watercress, Bacalao Joey made Caramelized Bacalao with Salad and Dashi Falooda Noodles. Joey forgot the cape gooseberries. The judges love his noodles, the dashi noodles being the best preparation of the glass noodles out of all the plates. Unfortunately, the bacalao is overly salty. Lou made Bacalao Salad with Garlic Crostini. Lou failed to get the glass noodles onto his plates. The salad is fresh, simple, creative, and has the right amount of bacalao in it. The crostini is a bit dry. Kent did Asian Noodle Salad. '''Kent's presentation is tight and buttoned up, and he managed to get all four ingredients on the plate. Kent's bacalao is extremely salty from a combination of sautéeing it and from the soy sauce Kent put on it. The gooseberries are only a garnish, and they are still in their casing. The salad needs a sauce. Kevin made '''Brandade w/ Gooseberry Vinaigrette & Watercress. Kevin's use of the bacalao is hands-down the best. The only complaint is that the noodles are obviously an afterthought. Much to both families's surprise, the balance is turned in the Campanaro brothers' favor when Chef Kent is chopped. Although both Joey and Lou forgot ingredients, the usage of the gooseberry on Kent's plate was as if he had left it off, and he made the salty cod even more salty. Entrée Ingredients: Beef Tip Cap, Cognac, Green Bean Chips, Cinnamon Rolls Lou made Cinnamon Parmesan Beef Braciole. Geoffrey's favorite part about the dish is the onion rings on top. The idea of braciole is very creative and smart. However, the dish is cloyingly sweet, especially the dried cherries in the beans. Ironically, Lou does a good job at handling the sweetness of the cinnamon roll by slightly burning it. Kevin made Seared Trip-Cap w/ Green Bean Pesto & Bread Pudding. The presentation is fantastic. The beef is cooked nicely and has great flavors, and it was very smart to make a pesto, which is delicious. Geoffrey feels the bread pudding is too sweet and a huge failure. Marc disagrees, saying that the tomato balances it out. Joey made Beef Cap with Bean Stew & Cognac Green Bean Aioli. The aioli is a great usage of the green bean, and the usage of fresh green beans in the stew shows another level of sophistication. The steak is really tender. The beef blood soaked cinnamon bun in the center of the plate is a disaster. When the entrée round concludes, the judges make the decision to chop Chef Lou for the cloying sweetness of his dish. Dessert Ingredients: Spaetzle, Moustalevria, Walnuts, Japanese Cola Candy Kevin made Cream Cheese Empanada with Moustalevria Ice Cream. Kevin's dessert is his strongest course, with things to be commended on in every component of his dish. The only complaint is that the sauce is a little too sour. Joey made Apple Strudel with Cola Berries and Dessert Pasta. Joey's strudel is great, and the addition of oranges and mint on top of the spaetzle was a great choice to make the dish refreshing. The strudel needed a bit more time to cook. Looking at all three courses, the judges chop Chef Joey '''for his errors in the first two dishes, the worst one being his failure to plate the gooseberries. Kevin is made Chopped Champion. Gallery Bro-vs.-Bro Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Kevin, Kent, Lou, and Joey Joey's Bacalao and Noodles.png|Joey's Appetizer Lou's Bacalao Bruschetta Salad.png|Lou's Appetizer Kent's Asian Noodle Salad.png|Kent's Appetizer Kevin's Brandade+Afterthought Noodles.png|Kevin's Appetizer Lou's Sweet Braciole.png|Lou's Entrée Kevin's Tri-Cap and Bean Pesto.png|Kevin's Entrée Joey's Blood Soaked Bun Bomb.png|Joey's Entrée Kevin's Achilles Heel.png|Kevin's Dessert Joey's Strudel and Dessert Pasta.png|Joey's Dessert Notes *This episode paired two pairs of chef brothers against each other. Both pairs of chefs have competed on ''Iron Chef America, '''''and the $10,000 went to a favorite charity. Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Gooseberries Category:Cape Gooseberries Category:Falooda Glass Noodles Category:Watercress Category:Cognac Category:Haricot Verts Category:Cinnamon Rolls Category:Walnuts Category:Cola